Teach Me
by infinitedestiny
Summary: It's just water." "I had a bad experience once." "I'll protect you." "You're just human." // RikuOC, One-shot


**Teach Me**

_"Sometimes in life, you just gotta take a risk."_

_;;

* * *

  
_

Layla stared at the water in front of her uncomfortably, the clear blue swaying ever so gently with the breeze, seeming to invite her in. She bit her bottom lip, wishing she could just turn back and go home and forget all about this.

"S'wrong, Layla?" a voice asked her. She turned around to see a boy with brown hair in abnormal spikes walking by her towards the pool she was standing in front of. He was lazily adjusting his swimming trunks, which kept falling ever so slightly since they weren't his, but his best friend Riku's. A bright yellow towel was slung over his left shoulder, and he threw it over a chair as he passed by it. As he reached the edge of the pool next to Layla, he looked at her with questioning blue eyes.

The girl sighed. "Nothing, Sora. I'm just, uh...nervous."

Sora smiled. "There's nothing to be nervous about. You'll learn just fine. And swimming's fun!" With that, he jumped into the pool, splashing cool water onto Layla's legs. She shivered slightly.

"I hope so," she mumbled as she stared at the form making his way around underwater.

"Hope what?" another voice chimed in, accompanied by a sliding door closing. Layla didn't have to turn around to know that it was Riku.

"Er, nothing," she lied.

"You're a little shaken up about this, aren't you?" Riku questioned, putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

She didn't even hear him walk over to her, but she nodded, not wanting to say anything and risk stuttering. She was thankful that she would be able to pass off the red coming to her face as sunburn. She turned to Riku and stared into his shining eyes, which were full of assurance.

"C'mon, let's go," Riku told her, gently tugging on her wrist. She nodded and followed him, her knees shaking as they climbed down the stairs into the pool. Cool water rushed around her body as she stepped deeper into the pool, Riku leading her in until she was waist-deep.

"Yay, you made it in!" Sora cheered as he floated by the two teens. "Isn't the pool great?"

"Yeah," Riku murmered. "I can see why you're over here every weekend."

The brunette stuck out his tongue playfully before returning to his underwater playground. Riku rolled his eyes and turned back to Layla, who was staring at the water frightfully.

"It's just water," the teen told her.

"I had a bad experience once."

"I'll protect you."

"You're just human."

The two stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything, not knowing what more to say. Riku sighed and grinned at her, making her wonder what was going on. A gasp left her mouth as she felt Riku's hand sweep under her legs, another on her back, lifting her up and holding her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, staring up at him and brushing away her black strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Teaching you how to swim, just like you asked me to," the silver-haired teen explained to her calmly.

"Like _this_?"

He lowered her into the water gently, and she bit her lip again. "Yeah. You have to learn how to float first."

Her eyes flashed frantically at the water around her, wondering if she could back out of this yet, or if it was just too late. The boy holding her chuckled softly. "Just relax, Layla."

She shook her head, feeling the weight of the water pulling at her dark hair. "I c-can't."

"I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, I'm holding you."

Layla blinked, sighing. She decided that maybe Riku was right, as he usually was. What was the worst that could happen? She closed her eyes, a little reluctant, and tried to relax. She let go of all the stress and fear that had been trying to consume her body. The water around her felt nice, welcoming. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all...

She was so relaxed, she didn't feel Riku's hands slip out from beneath her. She kept her eyes closed, feeling the water swarm up around her...and suddenly, it was everywhere...

She let out a yelp, flailing her arms around, searching for some form of help. She was going to drown!

Riku's arms were around her in an instant, holding her close and picking her up. "It's okay, it's okay!" he told her, trying to calm her down.

"Y-you let go of me!" she accused, getting a little angry. Didn't he know what he was doing?

"You were doing so well," Riku told her, looking a little guilty.

"Rikuuuuu!" Sora called out from across the pool. The two looked over at him to see him pouting and holding up his swim trunks, a bright color of red filling his face.

"Put them back on, Sora!" Riku said, a little aggravated.

"They're too big!" the smaller boy whined.

His best friend rolled his eyes again. "I think I have an older pair inside in my room." Sora nodded and started towards the stairs. "And put those on before you get out!"

Sheepishly, Sora made his way back into the house to look for a pair of swimming trunks that would actually fit him. Riku looked back at Layla, who still looked frustrated.

"I'm sorry," the boy offered.

She looked away and sighed. She just couldn't stay mad at him, not after he'd taken the time out to teach her how to swim and putting up with her and her fears. "It's okay, I guess...I guess maybe I just didn't relax enough."

"Why are you so tense?" Riku asked her, pulling her closer. She could feel her face getting a little redder.

"W-water," she told him.

"But I'm right here, so you don't have to worry."

She stared back at him. His eyes were full of truth and promise. "But I..."

She stopped and locked her eyes on his, trying to find another excuse, something to get her out of this. A smile appeared on his face briefly, and he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. She gasped lightly, but returned the kiss anyway. His lips, they were so soft...

Riku broke the kiss and looked at her, smiling at the cute little blush that was forming across her skin once more. "Are you okay?"

She nodded shyly. "Very....relaxed."

**the **_**end**_**.**


End file.
